As the Days Go By
by TheOneRaven
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the Titans. Pairings are as follows: Robin & Starfire, and Raven & Beast Boy. One pairing per chapter.Rated for safety. Chapter 3 now up!
1. First Star I See Tonight

This is my first fanfiction to be posted on this website. That doesn't mean that I haven't made any before. Anywho, on with the show!

**RobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStar**

**_Chapter One_**

**_First Star I see Tonight_**

It was a fine summer evening at Titan's Tower. All of the Titans were in at the moment, Raven reading one her thick volumes, Beast Boy and Cyborg battling it out at the Xbox, Starfire cheering them on, and Robin staring dreamily into space.

"What is the up, Robin?" The Tamaranian girl called from the sofa. "I have never seen you acting in this strange way before."

Robin shook himself out of his dreamlike state. "It's okay, Star. I'm just a bit tired, that's all." He stood up, suddenly. "Say, do you want to go out onto the island with me? There's going to be a meteor shower tonight."

"I would be delighted to come with you to see the shower of meters! Let us go at once!" Starfire practically dragged Robin out of the room.

Once they were gone, Raven looked up. "What's the betting they'll kiss?" she said quietly.

"I bet a buck that they do it tonight!" Cyborg yelled back.

"I bet three!" Beast Boy shouted back. He waited until Cyborg was totally engrossed in the game, then yelled, "Hey, look! They're kissing!"

Cyborg whipped his head around. "Wha… Hey! You little stinker!" Beast Boy had taken the opportunity to bump Cyborg's car off the tracks. Cyborg went back to the game, all the while muttering under his breath.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire gazed at the heavens surrounding them. The beauty and majesty of the sky took their breath away.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Robin, unable to find a better word to describe it.

"It is marvelous," Starfire whispered back. Suddenly, the meteor shower came, making them both gasp. The display of lights was awe-inspiring.

"Go on, wish upon a star," Robin urged. "Your wish might just come true."

Starfire gazed out at the fiery display of lights for a moment, and then smiled. "Done! I have wished upon a fiery ball of gas!"

"Do you think it'll come true?" whispered Robin, watching the display for a moment before his gaze returned to Star.

"I really hope it does," Starfire whispered back. "It is the secret wish that has been locked in my heart ever since I met you."

Robin nearly fainted. "And that wish is?"

"That you would love me as I love-" Starfire was interrupted by Robin's lips on hers. Back in the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered as they watched the pair.

Raven watched also, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "So, when's the wedding?"


	2. If You're Sleeping

Ok, I thank you for reviewing, even if I can't remember your names. I'm actually quite surprised that you should call my story "fluffy and cute," april4rmH-town. I'm not that much of a fluffy person, although I do have a small romantic side that sometimes comes out when I'm writing stories. Enough chit-chat about me, though. The show must go on!

Thanks to:

**april4rmH-town**

**yvette**

**Fire Divine**

BBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRaeBBRae

**Chapter 2**

_**If You're Sleeping**_

Raven woke up suddenly as a particularly large clap of thunder sounded. "Dratted rain," she mumbled as she got up, her cloak slightly rumpled. She looked at the clock, which read 12:38am, and sighed. She couldn't go to sleep with all the noise, so Raven decided to go down and get a cup of tea to soothe her frayed nerves.

She quietly slipped of her room and proceeded down the stairs. She didn't need a light to guide her as she knew the inside of the Tower like she knew the back of her hand. Reaching the main room, Raven headed for the kitchen part and quickly made a cup of herbal tea, which she took to the couch and sipped at leisurely. The hot and calming tea, combined with the soft couch and the fact that the storm was dieing down, started to lull Raven to sleep. Giving in to the urge, she laid down her head and quickly nodded off.

At that moment, Beast Boy woke up from a bad nightmare. Hearing the growl of his stomach reminded him that he was hungry, so Beast Boy went down in search of some tofu to appease his growling tummy. As he was in human form, Beast Boy couldn't see that well in the dark, so he had a fright when he nearly tripped over Raven's prone form.

"Wha… YIKES! Raven! If you were trying to scare me, then you did a pretty good job of… Raven? Hello?" Beast Boy finally noticed that Raven was asleep. He fell silent, watching her closely. Raven was tossing and turning, apparently in a nightmare of her own.

"No… please… this can't happen… I destroyed you…" she muttered, thrashing about. Beast Boy sat down beside her, unable to do anything besides watch. In the midst of her thrashing, her head fell into his lap. Out of instinct, Beast Boy clutched her tight, mentally willing the bad dream to go away.

_In her dream, Raven was trapped in a ring of fire while Trigon was wrecking Jump City. She saw her friends dying one by one, helpless against the Lord of Chaos. "RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!" he roared as he came towards her, smashing buildings with every gigantic step. Suddenly, the nightmare faded, a new dream taking its place. Raven was in a giant, grassy field, with Beast Boy right beside her. He didn't say a word, just smiling at her. She smiled back at him, with an aching longing in her heart, a longing to stay with him forever, to always be with him. She took the knowledge that she loved him and made it a part of her, filling the part of her heart that he had stolen when she first realized she loved him._

Beast Boy watched as Raven's thrashing stopped almost immediately, a calm taking its place. She smiled suddenly, a happy and sad smile at once, a smile that made the heart wrench, the smile of a person longing for something that they know they cannot have. That smile tore Beast Boy's heart in two. He knew in his bones that part of him would belong to her forever, all because of that smile. Slowly, oh so slowly, he bent down and kissed Raven on the lips. He gently laid her down, covered her with a handy blanket, and sneaked off to bed.

The next morning, Raven woke up, the sun shining in her face, a feeling of great contentment in her. Somehow, she knew that as surely as she loved Beast Boy, he loved her back.

Well, that was a long chapter for me. Please remember to review! Thanks!


	3. All I Ask of You

I would like to say thank-you again to all who reviewed. Chiefly among them being:

**moondust161**

**non-Christian**

**The Last**

If anyone else reviewed on the second chapter while I was writing this one, then I am sorry to have missed you and I will put your names on the next chapter. In the meanwhile, let the story begin!

**RobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStar**

**Chapter 3**

_**All I Ask of You**_

It was a lazy day at Titan's Tower. It was like everyone was half asleep. Cyborg was sleepily punching random buttons on his arm, Beast Boy was lying on the Couch, Raven was sipping some herbal tea, Robin was sorting his utility belt, and Starfire was humming a strangely haunting tune. Resting for a moment, Robin listened to the music. Words popped up in his mind to fit the song.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

_All I ask is every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

The words reminded him of something; something that he was supposed to remember. "Star, is that from 'The Phantom of the Opera?'" he slowly asked.

She started, as though Robin had woken her from a dream. "Wha- oh, um, yes it is, I am supposing."

"Why were you singing it?"

"It just was in my mind at the moment." The conversation clearly at an end, the Tamaranian girl walked off, still humming her tune. Robin went his separate way, thinking hard for the first time that day.

He went into the garage, hopped onto his R-Cycle, and headed for the nearest music store. Reaching it, he looked for the Phantom of the Opera CD. He bought it and returned to the Tower, all the while plotting. He parked the R-Cycle and rushed up to the living room, checking carefully that Starfire wasn't there.

"Hey, guys!" Robin shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him, Raven furrowing her brow. "Can you just clear off for a while? I'd like some privacy in here to do something!"

The three Titans went to their own rooms, thankfully not hesitating. Robin moved the coffee table and couch away from the center of the room, creating a wide space. He then quickly went to his own room and changed into a black tuxedo. Hurrying back to the living room, he unwrapped the CD he had bought and placed it into the CD player. He set it to a certain track and whipped out his communicator. He called Starfire on it, carefully positioning it so that she would not see his tuxedo and the changes to the living room.

"Yes?" Starfire asked, eyeing Robin curiously.

"Hey, Star, could you come into the living room for a second? I need to show you something." Inwardly Robin winced at the lame excuse, but Starfire looked excited.

"Of course! I will be there right away!" She smiled, and the communicator went blank. Robin put it away and waited with a pounding heart. Would it work?

Starfire entered the living room, taking in Robin's tuxedo and the changes. "Why…"

Robin turned on the music, and the haunting melody played once more.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you._

As if in a dream, they glided together, dancing to the song that expressed all of their emotions without them having to make a sound. They were lost in each other, noticing nothing else.

_Anywhere you go let me go too;_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

The song ended as they kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as before, please review! Thank you for reading!

**-TheOneRaven**


End file.
